


Come on, Ride the Train

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Some plot, then it all just went to hell and became pure porn.  Dean and Y/N are on the Empire Builder run of the Amtrak to get to Seattle where Sam is waiting.  Being cooped up is not conducive to a happy Dean.  Until…they find a way to pass the time.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was pouting.  Dean had been pouting from the moment he’d answered Sam’s call.  The younger Winchester had called from Seattle with the Impala and a blown engine.  Y/N’s car was at Bobby’s up on blocks and missing _most_ of the passenger side.  Sam assured Dean that he’d found a great mechanic, a former hunter, who was taking care of the repairs.  Dean insisted on getting to Seattle as fast as he could. 

Via 46 hour train trip.

Y/N was along just to make sure that Dean didn’t kill his brother upon arrival.  Plus, she liked the Winchesters.  A lot. 

She’d been switching between her laptop and staring at the landscape as it passed when the door slid open and the elder Winchester stalked in.  He had left less than 20 minutes ago in search of the bar car.  His quick return could only mean that it had disappointed him, only adding to his frustration.  He threw himself into the seat across from her and set his chin on his fist.  He stared angrily at the passing landscape which was actually quite beautiful.  They’d passed through Minneapolis at night and Y/N watched with pleasure as the city lights sparkled for her as they sped by.  Near as she could tell, they were somewhere in North Dakota, headed for Montana and Glacier National Park.  The sky was clear and she kept searching the horizon for the mountains.  They watched the trees and a small town whisk by them in silence. Y/N watched Dean out of the corner of her eye, a small smile spreading on her face, he was going to burst in 3...2…

“I can’t believe we’re stuck in this tin can for another day!” he groused.  “I need the open road.  The wind in my hair.  Road beers and burgers.  I need freedom.”  He sighed heavily.  “I need my baby.”

“It sure wasn’t going to be Ellen’s on wheels D.  It’s a bar on a train.”  She began, “And the burgers we had earlier were good, I thought.”  She watched him as he continued to stare at the coming twilight. 

“I guess.”  He muttered.  

“And, Jesus, Dean, we’re going to get her right now.”  She answered.

“If the damage is…There’s no way this guy can just fix her.  Sam doesn't know what the hell he’s doing.” he shook his head.  “I’ll kill him.”

She looked around the space again.  It was a simple sleeper train car, two bench seats across from each other with a large window to see the world go by.  At night, the seats could be pulled out into beds.  A feature that Y/N fully took advantage of.  The bathroom and showers weren’t far and Sam had made sure that they had plenty of credit to spend on the way.  It wasn’t the Hogwarts Express but it wasn’t coach either.  And it was the closest Y/N had to a vacation in years.  With the exception of the handsome grump she was saddled with.  “Look, at least Sam got us this private car.  Baby will be fully repaired by the time we get there.  It will be fine.”

“What was I thinking…” Dean continued as if he didn’t even hear her.

“Well it would be a fraction of the trip and cost if someone wasn’t terrified of flying.”  She said quietly, looking back to her laptop.

This time, Dean turned to focus his angry eyes on her.  “Blow me.”

That’s enough, she thought as she raised her eyebrows.  “If I do, will you stop being such a whining bitch?”

The challenge hung in the air, the chugging of the distant train engine the only sound.  “Maybe it would,” he stared hard at her, “You wanna suck me off?”  He asked, his voice full of venom as he turned fully towards her, leaning back and letting his bow legs fall open.  He moved his hands to his belt, grabbing the loose end, pushing through the buckle, then tugging it open and dropping the ends with a flourish.  His hands slapped down on his thighs. “You want my cock in your mouth?”

She took her time closing her laptop and placing it on the corner of the seat under the window.  She could feel him watching her every move.  She turned back to him, deliberately leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, letting her hands hang down.  She finally met his angry eyes with her cool ones.  “Maybe you should put my pussy in your mouth instead.  It would shut you up for a while.”

He laughed; short and bitter.  “It would only take me a minute.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, “even YOU aren’t that good, Dean Winchester.”  She shot back.

The green of his eyes began to shrink as his pupils enlarged.  His anger was swallowed by something stronger taking over.  “C’mere,” he snarled.  Reaching across the narrow space, snatching her hand, and yanking her into his lap.  His arm circled her waist, his hand gripping her hip tight.  His other hand slid in between her thighs, stopping just shy of her core. “You want me to make you scream?” He said darkly; his hand moving an inch closer.  

“I wanna not spend the next 24 hours with a petulant child.”  She said, running one of her hands over his stubbled cheek, her own cheeks flushing at the feel of his hardness beneath her thigh.  His fingers dug into the flesh of her leg, sending little sparks through her. Her hand carded in his hair.  She tightened her fist, yanking his head back.  His jaw clenched, eyes never leaving hers.  “Now what?”

“You first,” Dean growled, standing up, displacing and slamming her down in the seat next to him.  On his knees on the car floor, he boxed her in, his hands on either side of her shoulders, putting his lips to her ear. “You’re tired of my whining, huh?  How would you like to hear what I was really thinking about instead?”  He moved to the other side, his lips whispering over hers as he passed.  “I was thinking about how I would love to taste those lips of yours.”  He tipped his head back, nose to nose as he smirked, “Both sets.”  He then leaned in, placing his lips against the pounding artery in her neck, “How I’d love to have you screaming for me.  How I want to use my fingers until you’re quivering for me.”  He moved, back his emerald eyes now searching hers.  Desire flowed throughout her body, pooling in her belly.  She felt dampness between her thighs, just from his words.  “I want you spread open, begging for me to satisfy you.”  His pupils were almost fully dilated, and his gaze was hot and strange. She tipped her head a little to watch him.  Suddenly, he closed the space between them and covered her mouth with his. 

She gasped and her hands went to his shoulders, bunching the flannel in her fists as Dean’s tongue invaded her mouth.  His hands pressed against the back of the seat, wrapping around her back and pulling her torso up against his.  She hugged the wall of muscle to her and moaned into his mouth.  Just as suddenly, he dropped between her knees and reached for her waist.  “These are coming off.”  He kneaded the muscles of her thighs impatiently while she leaned back to lift her hips from the seat and unbuttoned her jeans.  As soon as the button was popped, he grasped the waistband and yanked.  She kicked off her shoes as Dean pulled one leg free, leaving her jeans to gather around her other ankle.  She kicked them away.  The cooler air of the car assaulting her skin and Dean’s hands were hot on her thighs as he parted her legs.  She watched as he licked his lips, staring at her nakedness.  “Wider.”

She obeyed, putting her heels up on the seat next to her, fully open to the elder Winchester’s gaze.

He pushed her folds apart with his fingers and licked his lips again.  He ran a finger softly along the outer lips, tickling them as he explored.  A moan escaped her as she rolled her hips towards him.  A grin broke out on his face as he glanced up at her.  “This won’t take long, Princess.”  He said, shedding the flannel and tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the seat behind him.  He then leaned forward and slipped his tongue against her clit.

A wave of pleasure hit and her head fell back.  Her hand grasping the back of his head as he ran his tongue over the nerves.  She felt him hum against her as he continued running his finger along her slit, up to his tongue, down to press gently at her entrance.  She sighed and ran her hands through his hair.  “Dean,” she said, pretty much against her will.  She certainly didn’t mean to sound so wanton.

“Mmm, I like that,” he glanced up briefly, his eyebrow cocked.  “Will you say it again?”  He asked softly, while two fingers gently swirled around her pussy.   

She grinned down at him, “Maybe if you—DEAN!” she cried, suddenly slamming her hands down on the seat next to her hips.  He had pushed both thick fingers inside, immediately crooking and pressing on her g-spot.  “Oh!”

Dean returned to assaulting her clit with his tongue as he pistoned his fingers in and out.  He was humming again, almost making his tongue seem like a vibrator as she writhed, helpless against him.  Her heels slipped off the seat and found themselves draped over his shoulders.  Dean’s free hand snaked up her waist, up under her shirt to tug at her hardened nipples through her bra.

Her legs began to tremble as her moans got louder.  His name flowing freely from her lips as she began bucking her hips against his tongue.  “Ohmygod, I’m gonna cum!”  She cried as she fell over the edge.

Dean didn’t stop until she was wiggling away from his mouth, mewling in between gasps for air.  Finally, he sat back on his heels with a satisfied grin.  “You’re delicious.”  He decreed, wiping his hand over his mouth and chin.  “I’m definitely gonna want seconds.”     

                “Holy shit. You ARE that good.”  Her eyes were wide in disbelief as the tremors echoed from her thighs to her core.  She didn’t move, staying splayed against the seat for Dean to fully fuck with his eyes.  She felt her skin flush under his gaze as the fire in him remained unquenched.  She bit down on her bottom lip as she watched him palm the bulge in his jeans.  “You okay down there?”  She managed to right herself, sitting straighter.  She reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

He rose up on his knees again to be eye to eye.  “I think I’d like to know what this smart mouth can do.”  Before she could answer, his mouth was over hers again. Tongue sweeping her thoughts away as it danced with hers.  “If you want, of course.”

“Oh I want.” She decreed.  “Stand up.”  She reached for the already unfastened belt as he rose. She had to concentrate on the task at hand since all she wanted at the moment was to stare at shirtless, horny, Dean Winchester.

Pulling his jeans down to fall at his feet, she became aware of the rocking of the train. Looking up into his eyes she smiled, “will you be able to stay upright?”

He immediately looked over his head to the luggage rack. He reached up, wrapping his hands around the bars. He looked back down at her with a confident smile.  “I’m good. But I got an idea for this rockin later.”

A pulse of want shot through her at the sight of Dean, his arms up, muscles tensed as he stood naked before her.  Eagerly, she took the velvet shaft into her hands. Determined to make Dean weep with pleasure, she wrapped her lips around the head and swirled her tongue over the tip.

His knees buckled. “Jesus!” He exclaimed.

“This is gonna be longer than a minute, Winchester. I like to take my time.”

“We’ve got hours.”  He breathed, running one hand to the base of his cock, squeezing once, making the head pulse between her lips.  “I’m all yours.”

She hummed against the head and a growl emanated from his chest.  She slipped his length in as far as she could take him, continuing to swirl her tongue.  She wrapped her hand around the shaft as she slowly pulled back.  She heard his quiet “oh” as she slipped him back in.  His hips moved forward to meet her and she used her hands to take generous handfuls of his ass.  Opening her eyes, she looked up his body.  His head had fallen back and he was almost hanging from the bar he was clinging to.  She returned to sliding him in and out of her mouth.

“You can do me a little harder, I’m not gonna break.”  His broken voice startled her.  She’d fallen into her rhythm, happily pleasing Dean.   

She hummed against his cock and he moaned in reply.  She dug her nails into the meat of his ass and began moving faster, sucking harder.  

He yelped and began thrusting his hips into her warm mouth.  “That’s it, oh god, just like that.”  He began grunting, each sound encouraging her as she pleased him.  She took one hand to stroke him as well as keep him pumping in and out.  “I’m...hngh, close.”  He panted.  She continued.  

He came with a roar.  She heard the metal bar above her protest as his muscles locked, his orgasm pulsing down her throat.  She kept sucking him in until he gasped and jerked away.  His pants causing him to stumble backwards and tumble back into his seat with none of the hunter’s grace that he normally possessed.  

She smiled as she watched his chest heave with the aftermath.  His head back against the wall as he took great gasping breaths.  “Oh my god.”  He finally managed.

She ran her hands through her hair and began looking around for her discarded shirt.  As she reached to put it on, he stopped her. 

“C’mere.”

She looked up, a little surprised.  “What?”

He reached his hand out, all traces of anger absent from his handsome and sated face.  He smiled softly, “Come here.”

She took his hand and let him guide her to his lap again.  She slid against his warm skin, as he pulled her back against his chest.  Her legs fell to the outside of his, as she settled.  She felt gentle kisses against the back of her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  

“I’m sorry.”  His voice so soft she almost missed it.

She turned her head to find his chin on her shoulder.  His eyes focused on the world passing them by.  “For what?”

He hugged her to him, “For being a total shit.  I forget sometimes that I’m really not the only person in the world.  And you bore the brunt of that for the last few days.”  He turned and met her eyes with his bright greens.  “I am sorry.”

She covered his arms with hers and squeezed.  “Just don’t do it again.”  She said with a grin.  

“But what if it always ends with us naked?”  He bit gently at her neck and she shivered. 

She thought for a moment…”Well…”  She wiggled her bottom against him and he gasped.  “This was kind of fun.  Even though you cheated.”

“How did I cheat?”  He leaned over to be able to see her completely.  

“The only reason you made me cum so fast was because of all that stuff you said first.”  She licked her lips at the recent memory. 

“Ah, but it worked, didn’t it?”

“Were you really thinking all those things?”

“For months.”  He admitted with a slight chuckle.  “Months.”

“You could have said something sooner, you know.”  She chided.

“I could have, but that’s not the Winchester way.”  He sighed, running his hands between her thighs.  He pushed his knees apart, further opening her legs.  A single finger slipped over her clit.  Immediately causing the nerve to swell and harden.  “There you are,” he hummed. 

She tipped her head back so that it was resting against his cheek as they gazed out the window into the passing darkness.  They could see the lights of small downs as they whizzed across the country.  “So what now?”

He thought for a moment, kissing her neck softly.  “I’m gonna spend the next day inside you.  What do you think about that?”

“Not so bad being trapped now, is it?”  She smiled as she rolled her hips against his questing finger.”

“Not at all.”  He said thickly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More!

“Open your legs.” Dean’s gravelly voice came from far away.

“Mmm?” She replied sleepily as she moved slightly.  She was almost sticking to him, noticing the slight tug as she adjusted and lifted her head. She was still draped across his lap, her right side against his chest.  His arm was curled around her as she’d dozed with her head on his shoulder.   She tipped her head up to reply and was immediately met with his warm lips brushing over them. “Oh,” escaped her.  Her free hand slid up his chest to his shoulder.

A warm blanket she’d brought from home was draped over the couple, the lights of the car had dimmed, and it was completely black outside the window as the train sped through the darkness.  “I want you again.”  The roughness in his voice broke through her lethargy as she now noticed his questing fingers tracing over her thigh, then gently probing her folds.  She also noticed a distinct hardness pressed between her and his stomach.  A tingle reverberated through her and she felt the temperature beneath the blanket rise.

She held his cheek in her hand as she met his shining eyes.  Y/N parted her thighs, her left foot moving to the floor for balance. He immediately slid his hand down, pushing against her channel.  He licked his lips as he dragged his finger up to circle her clit.  Her body responded instantly, and she pressed herself into his hand.  “Turn around.”  He commanded.

“Which way?”  She asked quietly against his lips.

“Face me.”

She peeled herself off his lap, the cool air rushing between them as she stood.  Dean straightened himself up, taking his swollen cock in his hand and giving a couple of pumps.  She didn’t realize she was staring until he bit his bottom lip, opened his bow legs even more and continued stroking.  “You like to watch?”  He asked teasingly.  He let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud.  His eyes closed in pleasure and his sinful mouth turned up into an evil grin as he continued running his cock through his fist.  

“I didn’t realize I did until just now.”  She said softly, feeling her body pulse with want for the gorgeous sight before her.  “My god, Dean.”  Her voice was thick with hunger.  She had to brace her legs to keep from losing her balance.  She watched as his other hand joined in, gripping the base of his length firmly, and reaching down to cup his balls while he continued to stroke slowly.  A moan escaped him, and his hips began to move slightly in time.

“I can feel your eyes on me.”  Dean said softly.  

Holding the blanket at her neck like a cape, her free hand found itself sliding up over her stomach, cupping her own breast and gently tweaking her nipple.  Little lightning bolts of pleasure shot through her body.  She pinched a little harder and a slight whine escaped her parted lips.  At the sound, his eyes popped open, immediately seeing what she was doing.  “This really turns you on doesn’t it?  You want this?”  He stilled his movements and pointed himself towards her.  “Hmm?” he resumed his stroking. 

“Yes.”  She breathed, taking a step back towards him.  She swore her desire was running down her thighs, desire that he alone could satisfy.  “Yes, I want it.”

“Ride me,” he said plainly, releasing himself and letting his hand fall to his sides.  He pushed his legs together and reached out his arms for her.  “Come here, Y/N.”

She stood a moment, fanning the blanket out and tossing it on the bench behind her before straddling him again. She hovered over his cock, feeling the head sweep over her sensitive nerves. She looked questioningly at him and his hands slid slowly, too slowly, from her knees to her hips.  Then she felt his fingertips dig into her as he gripped and urged her down.

She hummed as he penetrated her once more.  Filling her so perfectly she knew she wouldn’t want anyone else.  His arms slid around her waist.  His forehead pressing to her shoulder. “Oh god.” Burst from him.

“You feel good.” She said against his ear as she rose up on her knees, feeling his length slide against her.  Just as slowly, she lowered herself down.

“You feel amazing,” his hands each gripped a handful of her ass, kneading roughly, then forcing her tightly onto his lap.  He held her still. “I love your legs around me.”  He rumbled, his cock twitching within her. “Your body against me. If I’d known you’d feel so good…” he trailed off when she ran her fingers through his hair, dragging her nails against his scalp.  He closed his eyes and purred.  

“You’d have been balls-deep in me a long time ago?”

He smirked as his eyes fluttered open. “I love your mouth.”

“Hmm, you love what I can do with it.”

He thrust up into her suddenly, she yelled with the pleasure.  “I love the sound of it. The things you say when you fight with me.  And the way you moan my name.”  He grinned and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, “I especially like the last part.”

She rolled her hips.  “Dean.” She whispered, and she felt his cock twitch again.  She gasped, at the pressure, “You’re a strong one.”

“Oh yes.”  He left one arm firmly around her waist and ran the other up to hold the back of her neck.   

The train rocking was causing her to gently rub against him, tiny wisps of pleasure flowed through her.  Lost in each other’s eyes, she put her forehead to his and watched as the lights reflected in his emerald depths. “Your eyes are beautiful.”  She said quietly, trying not to break the trance.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He kissed her softly instead.  She started moving her hips in time with the rocking of the train.  Soon he was guiding her with his hands causing more friction.

Small grunts and cries began to fall from his lips as she moved. His climax starting to burn in his stomach and growing with each thrust.

“Dean.”  Her voice was a needy whine, and he loved it.

“More?” He grunted.

“More.”  

“Reach up and hold on.” He commanded.

Puzzled she looked up and then smiled at the chrome luggage rack above her.  She reached and took the cool metal in her palms. She wouldn’t be able to hang her whole weight on it, but when Dean lurched up, and impaling her hard, she knew it didn’t matter.

Her position put her chest in perfect placement for him to lean forward and take a nip at her flesh. She squealed as he fucked her, pulling at her breasts with his teeth, suckling and nipping at his leisure.  “Oh yeah.  So good.”  He moaned.  “Fuck.”

She moved with him, dropping down as he pushed up, lifting off the seat.  The sound of skin meeting skin filled the car in harmony with their gasps and moans.  She could feel the swelling of her climax and she started rolling her hips with each push, the added movement ghosting her clit while she rode.

Dean’s rhythm began to falter, and he slowed down. She tightened her grip on the metal, her own movement becoming more frantic as she sought that delicious friction.  It wasn’t enough, and she moaned in frustration.

“You wanna cum?”  His voice was strained as he leaned forward, nipping at her breast.

“Yes!” She yelped.

Dean pushed his hand between them.  His fingers splayed across her lower stomach, his thumb immediately finding its goal.  He rubbed in careful circles while she moved. “That’s it, baby. Cum all over me.”

Again, his words stoked the fire already building.  “Keep talking.”  She found herself demanding.

“Should I tell you how hard you’ve made it these last few months?  How hard I get just thinking about you?  How I dream about your lips around me?”  His eyes burned into hers as he spoke.  “How about how I wish we’d started this when we first got on this tin can?  Or maybe how I love playing with your clit,” he pressed a little harder on the bundle of nerves as he spoke.  Dean’s voice was little more than a low growl.  “Look at you, so responsive.”

She whined again, her orgasm building exponentially with every thrust, caress, and word.

“God you feel so good. So perfect bouncing on my cock.  I want you to cum for me. I want you to say my name when you do. I won’t stop until you’re exhausted.” He bucked hard and his thumb sped up.  

Just as he demanded, she exploded with a cry of his name.  The sound of her release and the spasming of her walls triggered his own.  His head fell back, his mouth wide open as he pulsed hard within her.

Her hand slipped from the bars and she collapsed against Dean.  Her body still vibrating with the aftermath.  He wrapped his arms around her, murmuring against her throat.  She couldn’t hear him at first.  Then his voice came to her a little stronger.  “No one else will do after this.” Dean said, “I’ve found the one I want.”

She spent the rest of the trip showing Dean Winchester how she felt the same.  


End file.
